Lisa Moray
"I'm fine it's just....you always hear on the news about stabbings and assaults or a fatal accident and you always think "oh that's really sad, I feel for the family" or something like that and then you carry on with your day, but then it happens to you it's different and....time just, stops, because it's you" Lisa expressing her sorrow over the outbreak Lisa Moray originally Elena Slyde is a survivor of the Second outbreak and the girlfriend of Frank Overbeck, a former nurse of a mental institution, Lisa does what she can to help Frank learn of Blackwatch and Gentek's inhumane experiments and their involvement in the purge of Hope Idaho and expose them while using an abandoned shipwreck as a safe haven for survivors giving them shelter and medical treatment hidden from Blackwatch's radar. Appearance Lisa appears as a young women in her early twenties with blonde armpit length hair and brown eyes, she has a pale white complexion and wears her nurses uniform a white scrub long sleeve shirt accessorized with a name tag and matching white pants and white shoes. Personality "We can't go to Blackwatch and as much as we need him we also can't trust Alex." Lisa showing her prudence Lisa Moray is women of purpose, she's very serious and has a no nonsense air about her but is also kind hearted and compassionate evidenced by the fact that she wanted to become a nurse of a mental institution. Lisa is a very intelligent women and is very prudent knowing not to trust Blackwatch and having suspicions of their sudden appearance and also believing that Alex Mercer has ulterior motive and can't be trusted. Lisa also cares very much for Frank which is shown by the fact that even though she was at first scared after learning of his infected nature, she still loves him and helps him however she can. Lisa is also known to think long term as shown by her opinion of Alex Mercer believing that even though her and Frank need him and his resources, he's withholding information and can't be trusted. History Elena Slyde "Hold on sir, there is one survivor, a girl, requesting orders" Born as the youngest daughter to a family of recovering addicts, Elena Slyde is an academically gifted girl passing her graduation from college with distinction and worked as a medical student being a carer for her parents Elena oversaw their recovery, however her family were wiped out during the second outbreak on New York leaving her alone, locked in a pitch black room for three weeks the eighteen year old was soon recovered by a search and rescue team being the sole survivor she was given medical care and psychological therapy before being adopted under the name Lisa Moray. Lisa took time to adjust to her knew life and recover from the outbreak all the while staying on top of her studies, after transitioning from a medical student, Lisa became a full time nurse for a mental institution becoming a familiar face to the patients and becoming the head nurse. Meeting Frank "Hold on I'm gonna take you to the hospital okay, what's your name?" Lisa when finding Frank unconscious on the pavement and taking him to the hospital While on her way to her house, Lisa decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway and encountered a group of teenage thugs mercilessly beating up a homeless man, scaring them away Lisa helped the stranger on his feet and took him to the hospital, while at the hospital Lisa would oversee his recovery between shifts at the institution and used the money she could buy an apartment for him to reside in until he could get back on his feet. Over the months Lisa learned that the man was named Frank Overbeck and was a recovering alcoholic who had no one to go to and was on the streets due to debt, ensuring that he goes to rehab Lisa helped him pull through his recovery. Fairytale Love As they got to know each other and the trauma they've both endured Lisa and Frank over the next 4 months soon found in each other a soulmate they soon became boyfriend and girlfriend Frank now earning a stable income as a policeman, as the years went by Frank soon joined the military and eventually his skill and expertise caught the attention of Blackwatch